


The cemetery of EDEN

by Requiem_for_a_wet_dream (orphan_account)



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Requiem_for_a_wet_dream
Summary: the story is about two boys in love, but their father figures are slowly losing the game of life.





	The cemetery of EDEN

“You’ll figure it out… i'm not worried about you”

The toby spoke quietly, his hazel brown eyes set on the demon who stood on the sandy ground. The waves slowly crashing against the tips of his feet.

“I’m scared…”

Ben admitted, his black eyes began to drip, slowly sliding down his chin, then splashing into the salty water.

“It’s okay to be scared”

Toby replied before slowly going to ben’s side. His clipped eyebrows filled with worry as he slowly intertwined his digits with ben’s fingers.

“Would a story help?”

Toby offered , his eyes filled with wonder and worry.

Ben nodded and stepped forward. Toby held his hand as he slowly walked towards the ocean.

“Once upon a time… there was a boy?”

“A cute one?”

Toby cracked a smile, taking a moment before replying.

“Yeah, this little cutie pie was afraid of heights”

“Loser”

Ben snickered, toby just nodded. Now they were waist deep inside the water.

“ one day, he climbed up a tree”

“And fell?”

“Nope, but the police did come”

“What for?”

“Because he jumped”

Ben froze, slowly facing toby with confusion.

 

“Dude… **what the fuck** ”

And as he said that, salty water splashed onto ben’s face, making him jump onto toby who held him close.

“And that’s how an angel is made” toby chuckled smugly.

“Angels are losers”

“So are you”

“True”

Toby snickered before looking at ben, giving him a small smile before softly kissing his cheek. Closing his eyes as he felt his body tremble and shake from the cold.

“Ok it’s actually getting late, we should head back home”

Ben nodded in response as toby began to march out of the cold water. His shoulder twitching a bit as he did. Toby couldn’t help it.

Eventually they got in the car that timothy was in. he always drove them around.

Timothy didn’t look too good though. His hands were shaking and his eye twitching behind his mask.

Toby and ben were in the backseat but toby caught a glimpse of the mans shaking body.

“Hey masky are you okay?”

There was no response.


End file.
